1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn darts, and in particular, to a safety lawn dart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn dart games have been commercially available for many years. These games typically comprise a dart having an elongated metal tip designed to penetrate the ground and a rear portion having extended fins to control the stability of the dart during flight. The games include a target area which typically comprises a closed ended member positioned some distance away from the dart user.
Unfortunately, a number of injuries have occurred recently as a result of inadvertently thrown darts, typically darts thrown by unsupervised children. In one such incident, a child was killed by a dart which penetrated her head. As a result of this and other accidents, efforts are being made to severely restrict (or totally ban) lawn dart games. On the other hand, the public demand for these games has not significantly decreased, notwithstanding the adverse publicity regarding their use.
What is therefore desired is a lawn dart game which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages, particularly body penetration, which is safe and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.